The use of an audio visual (A/V) device to display or otherwise output information can be accomplished by connecting a cable between the source device and the A/V device and configuring the source device to output the A/V data to the A/V device via the cable. However, A/V devices and source device can include a variety of different types of ports, where the ports on the source device and the ports on the A/V device may not be compatible preventing a connection between the source device and the A/V device. In some instances, various adapters and/or cables can be required to ensure that compatible connections can be made between source and A/V devices.